Mary Schmidt
FNAC= Mary Schmidt is a character and the main protagonist in Five Nights at Candy's. Description Mary Schmidt is the Night Guard of Candy's Burger & Fries that the player plays as in the game, and she stays in The Office in-game. The player, as Mary Schmidt, must watch over the animatronics and fend them off using your doors and cameras with a limited supply of energy. There is no known appearance of her. Night 5 After beating Night 5, she receives a paycheck for $100.50 in the mail from CTC Entertainment on November 20, 1987. The memo says "You're one of us now!". There is a shadow of RAT over the paycheck. Night 6 After beating Night 6, she receives another paycheck for $20.10 in the mail for her overtime from CTC Entertainment on November 21, 1987. There is a reflection of Candy on the floor near the paycheck. Custom Night After beating the Custom Night, she gets a pink slip which is taped on the computer monitor on the desk in The Office, saying : PINK SLIP Mary Schmidt Notice of Termination Employee # 07 Effective Date RIGHT NOW Tampering with animatronic equipment potentially damaging the facility and/or animatronic equipment. Too much perfume! I am really disappointed in you :( Pink slip a.png|The pink slip received after beating the Custom Night. Pink slip b.png|The pink slip received after beating 7/20 mode. Notice the origami cat on the left side of the picture. Closeup_Origami_Cat_7_20_End.png|A closeup of the origami cat in the left side of the screen after beating 7/20 mode. Trivia *While not confirmed, judging by surname, she may be the wife of Mike Schmidt from Five Nights at Freddy's. **If it's true then they both worked as security guards, Mary in 1987 and Michael Afton/Mike in 1993. *She gets $100.50. on the end of Night 5 similar to Jeremy Fitzgerald from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. **Most likely a reference on how both games share the same year. **It was also a minimum wage in 1987. |-|FNaC 2= While doesn't appear in the main gameplay of Five Nights at Candy's 2, She is seen in the Night 8 Cutscene. She is replaced by her daughter as the main protagonist. Appearances Mary appeared as a little girl wearing a black dress and bright green sleeves and pantlegs with black shoes Cutscene Upon completing Night 8 (7/20 Nightmare Mode), the player will earn a 4th star on the main menu, which notably flickers on occasion with the rest of the text but not the other three stars. Clicking this 4th star will trigger a bonus minigame. The player controls a younger version of Mary Schmidt during the grand reopening of Rat & Cat's Theater before the events of Five Nights at Candy's 3. A banner saying "Grand Reopening" is on the wall behind them. The only possible path to take is left into a large stage room with the stage on the left side, where a crowd of happy children watches RAT and Candy in non-withered condition on the stage while their parents stand off to the side and vintage music is heard in the background. Upon entering the room, the scene progresses in total automation and the player is unable to move. Mary's brother, and mother, excitedly runs up to the edge of the stage, the music gradually slowing into an eerie warped version of itself and fading out entirely eventually. RAT slowly bends down and reaches out towards the boy, and every face in the crowd turns from happy to surprised or scared in a single frame. Then the cutscene ends. |-|FNAC 3= Mary Schmidt returned as the main protagonist of Five Nights at Candy's 3 as a child, as she saw the truth behind Rat and Cat's suit Actors death. Appearances Mary appears to be the same as she was in the second game's secret cutscene. Cutscene Night 1 Mary is asked by The RAT Actor to play hide-and-seek before the show. When she hides in the closet or under the table, a jumpscare of The RAT plays, and the cutscene ends. Night 2 The CAT Actor appears at the back of the building, near the "Backstage" area, and asks the player to play hide-and-seek before the show. When the player hides in three places (In the Closet, under the table), a jumpscare of The Cat plays, and the cutscene ends. Night 3 Mary is recognized by The RAT Actor from the first night cutscene, and he asks if they want to play hide-and-seek again. When she is caught, the same RAT jumpscare follows, and the cutscene ends. Night 4 The Cat once again appears at the back of the building, near the "Backstage" area, and doesn't recognizes the player from the Second night minigame, and asks if they want to play hide-and-seek again. When the player is caught, the same Cat jumpscare follows, and the cutscene ends. Night 5 The RAT is seen with a bunch of children, who all decide to play hide-and-seek with the RAT Actor. Mary is also expected to play, as well. This eventually leads to the events regarding the "True Ending." True Ending In the Night 5's Cutscene, Mary, after telling Rat she will play hide n' go seek with him and the other children, tries to find a place to hide, but all of the places, including the closet used by the player other previous nights, are all taken by the other children. As the CAT Actor runs out of the "Staff Only" room, leaving the door open and unlocked, Mary decides to hide in the Closet within that room. Soon after, The RAT Actor claims that he saw her run in, and the Puppeteer appears, then starts chewing the Actor in the Rat's costume out for being drunk during work hours. The Puppeteer asks him to "Think about their careers and the children," but the RAT Actor start to get angry and mock the Puppeteer, which prompts him to attempt to pry of The Rat's mask. The RAT Actor fights back, but ultimately ends up getting pushed by the Puppeteer into Vinnie's bench, and dies instantly. Candy (Cat) appears in the room and ask the Puppeteer what happened to Rat, in which the Puppeteer says it was a accident and that Rat was unstable. Cat says that they need to call the ambulance and the police, but the Puppeteer says not to, and instead wants to lie to the police and say they found Rat this way. The Cat says to tell the police the truth, and goes to the phone to do so, but The Puppeteer sneaks behind him and clenched the gap of the suit, suffocating Cat, and kills him. The Puppeteer then calls the police and tells them that he found his co-workers dead while he was out, and leaves the room with Mary still in the closet. As the screen changed to a black screen, Origami Cat, or a psychiatrist, tells Mary that it is not her fault and that she shouldn't be afraid of the Monsters anymore, and asked her to draw a picture of the room for him. As the Truth Ending fades in, a doctor's report of Mary's case is displayed, stating how they should notify the police of the newfound information, and should reopen the case once more. Good Ending After, the event of Night 5, Mary came out from her hiding place and make her way to the entrance of the restaurant. Where it is raining and a police officer is waiting to see if people are still in the restaurant. *When Mary exits the building on night 6. After that dialogue, Mary's Father spot Mary along with a police officer, and the following dialogue: Mary's Father then runs in her direction and hugs her, he then says the following dialogue: The Minigame then ends with Mary's Psychologist Note saying the following: Trivia *The event of Five Nights at Candy's 3 takes place in Mary's memories from a year ago. Mary Schmidt Mary Schmidt Mary Schmidt Mary Schmidt Mary Schmidt